


Holiday In Monte Carlo

by orphan_account



Category: Britpop - Fandom, Oasis (Band), Rock Music RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Brothers, French Kissing, Gambling, Holidays, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 03:11:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19286920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Oasis has finished their tour and Noel and Liam are about to go to the gate to take their flight home, when Noel turns and tells Liam to come with him. Liam knows that's not they way and gets cranky. Noel informs him that he has booked them a holiday in Monte Carlo, then explains the highlights. Liam is keen on the trip, and off they go!





	Holiday In Monte Carlo

"This way!" Noel pointed, which was the opposite of where they were supposed to be headed. Noel turned and started to walk, but Liam stopped. 

"Are you daft, cos even I payed enough attention to know where our gate is to get us on a plane to get us fuckin home." Noel was surprised Liam was paying attention, this might make him have to reveal his secret, but he would, if it got Liam on the plane.

"C'mon ya twat, I don't wanna miss our flight, I'm tired of airports, jet lag, and fucking tiny arse bags of peanuts. I want to be in our flat pissed, with a joint in me mouth. So get yer fuckin arse over."

Liam pointed to the floor, and had a serious look painted on his face. Noel just grinned and told him his intentions. "Oh we're not going home just yet, I've got tickets to someplace you will be kissin me arse in thanks for."

Liam would have mentioned something about them both kissing their entire bodies, had they been closer together, but not out loud. Instead, he put a hand on his hip, and rolled his eyes. "Okay, where the fuck do you think I want to go?" He asked.

"Monte fuckin Carlo." Noel waved the tickets, still grinning like an idiot, and still trying to coax his brother to go with him. 

"Look they got gran prix, fuckin gamblin, beautiful birds, hotels, and everything to eat and drink you could imagine. Probably some right proper drugs as well." Noel explained.

"Okay, but we don't fuckin belong with those sorts of people, fuckin Tories an royalty types." Liam complained, a bit of venom in his words.

"We're funckin rich now, ya daftie, we do belong, and even better we can just be ourselves an lay out by the pool and get hammered. No one will know us, no one will give a shit, so it will be great. C'mon!" Noel urged.

Liam was warming up to the idea, as there would be no paparazzi or fans because they would be unknown, but since they were rich, they could afford it. 

"All right, I'm in, let's go." Liam confirmed. He wondered what famous people they might see, and how good his luck might be at the tables. 

At the counter, Noel showed his tickets, and they each took out their passports. They were told to sit down, and that boarding of first class would be in a few minutes. Noel nodded, and then they both went and sat down.

"Fuckin first class?" Liam smiled in approval. 

"Course, fuck those other bastards, we just worked a world fuckin tour, an I bet most of those people can't even grasp what that's like. That's why were going on vacation to an adult playground." Liam liked the sound of that, and couldn't wait to see all there was to do.

A voice over an intercom spoke three languages indicating it was time for first class to board. Noel slapped Liam's thigh and told him it was time to go on holiday and not worry about a thing.

Liam rarely worried about anything, anyway, but being told not to worry was another thing. Boarding the plane, they looked for their seats which had much more room than economy, and sat down. Noel whispered, "We can get pissed half way there, and then sleep."

"Is that you're prevention for jet lag ourkid cos if it is, count me in." A steward walked by and gave them each a blanket and pillow, and a small pouch that had ear plugs, a sleep mask, headphones, and a mint. "Fuckin hell!" Liam let out, "Never got nothing like this before."

"Cos the record label is shite and only wan't to pay for economy. We're rockstars, economy is for poor twats." Noel stated. "Yeah, but we used to be poor twats." Liam replied. "We used to be poor, we have NEVER been twats. Well maybe sometimes you..." Liam elbowed Noel hard for his comment, then pretended like it never happened.

Once everyone was on board and situated, they took off. The drink cart came out, each brother ordered double gin and tonics, and drank them down. "That's all we got to do, is sit and drink." Noel happily informed Liam.

By the time the drink cart had made it's third round, Liam and Noel were a bit pissed and decided lay back and rest awhile so they could navigate Monte Carlo at least well enough to get to their room.

Each turned down their tea, not sure what it would be like even in first class. They would eat when they landed in their room. Each drank one more gin and tonic before they landed, and when they did it was midday outside. Noel had arraigned for their luggage to be delivered to their hotel, so if they could just catch a cab as they stumbled out of the air port that would be it.

There was a queue of taxi's when they walked into the warm breezy weather, and Noel hailed one. It pulled over and a man with a French accent opened the doors for them and then asked their destination. Noel handed over the address, and the cab driver nodded.

Both buzzed, Noel and Liam looked out of their windows at fine architecture, birds in thong bathing suits, trees, flowers, the ocean, as it went whizzing by. Noel guessed everything moved fast in Monte Carlo as he didn't see anything indicating they needed to slow down. 

Once there, Noel paid and they got out. Before them was a grand building, built in a 19th century style. It was landscaped well and there was a beautifully paved entrance beckoning to them. 

"Let's go." Both walked into the lobby and told the woman behind the desk their names and that they had a reservation. She handed them each a key and told them to enjoy their stay.

Off they went to find their room.

"Fuckin hell, bein rich make it easy to get shit done, and less waiting around bullshit." Liam said, as they entered the lift. "I think life from now on is gonna be better, you know?" On their floor, they got out and found their room. Upon unlocking it, the found a massive bed covered in pillows, which Liam immediately flopped his body on. 

"A nice big bed like at home, not two small?" Liam asked. "No one knows us here, they guys aren't here, I figured, why the fuck not. Don't give a shit about the staff, I'm sure they've seen all kinds." Liam made a face hearing that, he knew what Noel meant and that it wasn't true. Being with your brother didn't make you gay if you still fucked birds, and no one could tell him different.

Noel lay on the bed next to Liam, and rolled on his side to kiss him. "Just want to lay like this for a wee bit, and enjoy you and this bed." Liam kissed his brother back, running his fingers through his dark hair. "We get to see how the other half lives, without being big wankers." Noel laughed at Liam's words. "Fact." Noel simply replied with another laugh. 

Hands eventually found their way under clothes, as each hungrily kissed the other. The two only stopped to escape their clothing, their naked bodies now against the white silk duvet. Eventually, Noel broke the kiss, and raised up to pin Liam down. Gazing into his sparkling blue eyes, and youthful face, his heart skipped a beat. Whether or not Liam felt the same way about him, every time they were together reminded him of their first time and he knew it always would.

Mounting Liam, he took their cock's in his hand and stroked them. Chills went down Noel's spine, and he gasped. "Yer gettin fucked in paradise." Noel whispered just as he realized their luggage wasn't there, so there was no lube or lotion. "No lube, so get up and turn so you can grab the headboard. I'll take care of the rest." Liam did as Noel said, while he crouched behind him. First, he swatted Liam's arse cheeks, causing him to raise up and complain.

"I seem to remember you doin the same, so here's payback." He leaned over and whispered into Liam's ear before biting his earlobe. Liam could feel his brother's hard cock pressed up against his back, and gripped the headboard.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Noel rolled his eyes, and whispered, 'fuck,' under his breath. He then got up and went to the bathroom to find a plush white dressing gown which he threw on before getting the door.

It was their suitcases being dropped off, and Noel insisted that he bring them in, and then thanked the bell hop. Noel rolled them to the end of the bed, and let them rest. "Where, were we?" Noel asked, throwing open the dressing gown.

"I think we were about to get dressed and go down to the casino, is what." Noel tilted his head and shook it. "No, I was about to fuck you in paradise, member?"

"We'll do that later, I want to drink and gamble, do this whole 'adult playground' thing you mentioned." Since Noel had designed this vacation with Liam in mind, he nodded. "Fine, I'm pinnin you to the bed later, though, specially since now we got lotion."

Each threw their suitcases on the bed, opened them, and picked out something to wear. "They got shops as well, so we can get some proper good clothes and shoes, specially since it's so warm here." Liam nodded as he dressed, then they both looked in the mirror. Liam stuck out his tongue, and Noel elbowed him. 

"Nobody gonna be looking at yer fuckin tongue, only if you win or lose and your cash." Liam nearly bit his tongue and gave Noel a dirty look. "C'mon, I feel lucky!" Liam shouted as he went for the door. "Ya coulda got lucky for free, ya know." Noel shouted back. 

As they got in the lift they pushed "L" for lobby, and when the doors opened they walked to where there was a craps table, roulette, blackjack, and other games they were not familiar with. Beautiful birds holding drinks hovered over rich older men just like in the movies. 

"We gotta go to the cashier and get chips, I figure five thousand each?" Noel stated. Liam just nodded, it sounded fair enough. When they were given the chips, Noel went to the blackjack table and Liam over to the roulette wheel, where he didn't have to think, just call out red or black and a number.

A waitress came by and asked if each brother wanted a drink. Each ordered a beer and continued playing, back to back, neither knowing if each was winning or losing.

Noel kept going over '21,' though he'd been good with the game in the past, Liam on the other hand was drawing a crowd with his uncanny winning streak in a game that was pure chance. Noel turned his head, and saw the backside of a hot blonde in a sequined gown, and some tourist-y looking types. He stopped his game to go over and watch, and sure enough Liam's 'talent' of guessing, won him again.

"Oi, this is me brother." Liam shouted, telling people to move so he could stand by him. Noel counted his chips and it seemed he'd already doubled what he was given in a game that usually robbed everyone who played it.

"Liam, how is this happening?" Noel asked. "What you mean how? I see the color and number in me head, and I call it out. Why, how do you play it?" Liam asked. "Well, that's just it, I don't. That game is pure chance, and most people lose everything to it..well..except you!" Noel had no idea his brother had this second sight, and wondered if he had it for anything else. He'd never witnessed it before, and if anyone would have, it would have been him or their eldest brother Paul.

A waitress was now serving Liam free champagne, which he gladly drank down. Noel believed it was free because if the house got Liam drunk, he'd be more likely to lose.

"I can't believe I'm gonna say this, but don't drink and play, they want you drunk so you will lose." The woman behind the roulette wheel glared at Noel, which only proved his point. "No fun if I can't drink..." Liam stated, as he won again. Noel stalked off to the bar, asking the bartender to make him something he'd never had before, but wasn't 'girly.' He nodded, and made up the drink while Noel watched Liam from a distance. 

Liam was guzzling champagne, and still on a winning streak. More and more people were gathering to see. The bartender mentioned him and his luck, and Noel replied, "He has the luck of being my younger brother." To which the bar tender turned to his business.

Drinking his drink, he rested his head on his hand, only to hear the sounds of disappointment from the crowd. Not just once but repeatedly. Had Liam's luck run out, he wondered. Finishing his drink, and paying for it, Noel strolled back over to the roulette wheel and watched Liam bet the last of his money. It too was lost, and Liam pounded the table in frustration. He was asked to calm down, as those who were enthralled with him moment's ago, went to hang all over other patrons who were lucky.

Liam got up, and Noel walked them both to the elevator. "I don't understand, I had that game, made twenty thousand quid, and now, it's gone. Guess it's good we're rich, just don't like me luck changin like that. 

In the elevator, Noel kissed Liam on the lips and told him, "You'll always get lucky with me, and if you want to finish what we started, you and I can both end the night on a winning streak. I was shite at blackjack, didn't win a single game." Noel sighed.

Liam pulled Noel closer, and kissed him deeper before nodding. Yeah, let's get lucky together." When they got to their room, Noel opened the door, and flipped on the lights. The soft bed with the silk duvet was most inviting and Noel went straight to his suitcase to get out the lotion. Once he did, he chucked it on the bed and quickly undressed. Liam got undressed as well, their handsome young bodies a sight for sore eyes.

On the bed, they lay facing each other, Noel running his fingers through his brother's hair as their lips met and parted. Each tasted the other, their mouth's hot and wet, alcohol on their breath. Moving their hips forward, they thrust into each other, pubic hair flush, and their arousal growing between their thighs. Rubbing each other's shoulders, Noel moved in and began sucking on Liam's neck as he let out a moan. When Noel removed his mouth, he viewed a big purple bloom on his brother's neck.

"Oh god..." Liam gasped. Noel did the same on each nipple, and moved down to make sure Liam got one between his thighs. This left him gripping the sheets, and staining his belly with sticky precome. Mounting Liam, he gazed into his eyes. "We're on fuckin holiday and no one knows and no one sees. I'm free to mark you." Liam nodded, beyond the capability of speech.

Thrusting his hips gently, Noel whispered, "I'm fuckin you in paradise." Grabbing the lotion, Noel began fingering his brother who slightly lifted his legs in anticipation. When Noel was done, he thrust into Liam, who arched his back. Right now, he was in paradise, and as Noel slid his cock in and out of him, he knew his brother would soon be taking him beyond heaven.

Leaning and pinning Liam down, he gazed at the most important person in his life. Liam looked back, looking as innocent as he could, even though he was a little devil most times. Eventually, Noel rolled them over, so that Liam was riding his brother's cock, and he was so deep. Liam arched and pinned Noel, before speeding up and riding his brother, his cock slapping against his belly.

Sweating and so close to the edge, neither held back. They cursed, they cried, and then finally, Noel, all wound up, shot his load deep inside Liam, who could feel warmth and swelling. He then came, painting his brother with spurts of his come, which, when he finished, tasted, and fed to Noel. 

"We win after all." Noel nearly whispered. Liam smiled and lay down beside him. He would try the tables another day, but for now, laying in bed, and maybe eating were in order.


End file.
